1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gripping mechanism.
2. Related Art
The gripping force exerted on a gripped body by a gripping mechanism including a chuck lowers in some cases due to temperature changes. To cope with this, a collet chuck-type gripping structure designed to suppress lowering of the gripping force due to the restoring force of a spring has been proposed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-178956
Japanese Industrial Standard defines [B 6151-1993] as a scroll gear-type gripping mechanism having another structure. The gripping force of a scroll gear-type chuck also lowers in some cases due to temperature changes. However, the structure described in the above-mentioned document cannot be applied to a scroll gear-type chuck.